Halloween A Newsie Tale
by AerynPalmer
Summary: Set in the present day. The Newsies and the FOF girls go to school on Halloween day...shenanigans ensue. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!
1. Welcome to School, it's October 31st

~*~

Chapter 1

"Happy Halloween!" Erin announced joyously as she sat in one of the squeaky padded auditorium chairs.

She received a few nods and a couple of smiles from the surrounding occupants. No one was really awake yet, and being some of the first to school didn't help brighten their moods. The general energy being emitted from their newly arrived friend was just plain annoying; but it was Halloween, and no one dared to challenge Erin's emotion about Halloween.

It was her favorite day, of all 365; everyone knew it.

"Happy Halloween!" Sadie beamed, taking a seat next to her auburn haired friend; she emitted the same electric energy.

Skittery groaned. "It's gonna be one of those Halloweens again in't?"

Sadie turned to him in mock horror, "Skittery! This is the BEST holiday of the year...don't you dare try to spoil it!" she pointed a warning finger at him.

Erin just smirked, "You know you're gonna have to dress up, and you're coming to my Halloween party of course."

Skittery frowned, "Since when?"

"Since every year you've been dating Leila!" She replied, laughingly, "besides you always have a good time...you drink, dance, eat candy, and..."

"Get scared my little plastic bats!" Racetrack laughed, plopping in a chair belonging to the row behind the quickly growing group.

"That was one time!" Skittery shouted defensively.

Racetrack raised and lowered his shoulders in a shrug.

"You bettah watch it Race, he might just soak yah one of these days." Jack added, sitting down next to his gambling friend.

Racetrack shrugged again. "So Erin, party at your house this year?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course!" She replied, beaming, "always."

"What are you dressing up as?" Sadie asked the group.

"Ugh," Skittery replied, "I can't take it no more, you'se is all too happy this mornin' i'm heading to class."

Skittery stood up and walked out.

Evie rolled her large blue eyes at his back, "Leila will pick yours out...no worries!"

The group gathered every morning, everyday of their high school lives, before class in this auditorium. It was built back in the '70s and boasted maroon cushioned seats on an upward sloped floor and a petite stage that was better suited for Shakespeare's then the larger productions.

They had all gotten the nickname newsies; they were the first to know the news of the school, were usually the creators of said news, and were generally in charge of distributing the stories around. It helped that most of them were on the newspapers staff too.

"Well if it ain't our one and only editor!" Jack boasted, shaking hands with the newly arrived boy, "How's it going Davie?"

"Fine," he replied, not enthusiastic, but not depressed, just very david-esque.

Sadie's brown eyes sparkled, turning to Erin, "Have you finished the capes?!"

"Ages ago!" Erin replied, giddily, "and i've found the perfect accessories!"

Sadie suddenly looked worried, "Am I going to be carrying around a vacuum?!"

The boys turned and looked at their holiday obsessed friends, suddenly distracted from whatever conversation they were holding.

"What are you'se ladies dressing up as?" Specs asked curiously.

"You'll see," Erin winked.

"What are you boys wearing?" Sadie asked all of them, but her eyes focused on Jack.

"I'm going as a Cowboy!" Jack proclaimed. Eliciting a row of sighs, and "of courses"

"Pirate" Blink said, proud of his decision.

"Charlie Chaplin," Specs announced.

"Gangster." Racetrack said.

Evie frowned, "Race! That's barely even a costume for you..."

He laughed, "exactly, little tah no work!"

"Where's the effort? The pride in the costume? The creativity!"

"Alrigh' alrigh'" Racetrack threw up his hands in surrender, "I'll think of somethin' good...i dunno, maybe a zombie...or somethin'"

Erin shrugged, "Better I guess."

He smirked.

"I'm goin' as Dracula!" Mush said proudly.

"That doesn't suit you at all!" Racetrack laughed.

"Yea Mush," Blink added, "That guy was some serious scare material."

"No, no," He pleaded defensively, "Think about it...he got all tha women he wanted, jus' by lookin' at em."

David snorted "He sucked their blood Mush; he killed them all."

"Well," Erin said, tuning into the conversation again. She and Sadie had been secretly conferencing off to the side about their costumes. "Except for Mina."

"Exactly!" Mush shouted.

"He didn't get her in the end though Mush...dude have you even read the book?" Erin asked.

"Nah - who needs books?" He waved her off.

"Apparently you." David said snark-ily.

"What are you goin' as Davie?" Jack asked, diverting the conversation before it came to blows.

He shrugged, adjusted the newsboy cap he wore, "I dunno, I haven't given it much thought yet."

Sadie gasped, raising a hand to her mouth in mock horror.

"Don't worry," He replied, "I'll think of something good by tonight."

Sadie turned to see a medium height brunette sauntering into the room; travel mug of tea in hand.

"Leila!" She shouted enthusiastically.

"Happy Halloween!" Erin and Sadie said simultaneously, wide smiles plastered on their faces.

Jack laughed; they really took this day a bit too seriously. They were normally such mellow girls.

"Where's Skittery?" she asked, looking through the group.

"Took off the moment we started talking about Halloween," Mush informed her.

"Ugh," She rolled her vibrant blue eyes, "Typical."

"What'd yah get for your costumes?" Erin asked her cousin happily.

Leila smirked, "We're going as Maid Marian and Robin Hood. I just read the book and I think it'll be absolutely perfect. He'd make a good Robin Hood, don't you think?"

Sadie smiled, "Sure."

"What's so funny?" Racetrack asked a quivering Erin; she looked about ready to bust.

"With...the...tights?" She squeaked, holding in laughter.

The other boys suddenly realized the potential costume for their friend and wide smiles spread across their faces.

"Of course!" Leila said, "I want it to look authentic."

Erin burst into laughter, accompanied by the other boys.

"He'll nevah agree to that," Jack warned her.

She frowned, "Well it's his own fault!" she spat, angered by some memory the other were clueless to, "We were supposed to be Indian Jones and Marion but he didn't pick up the costumes in time."

The bell rang.

Leila, still angered at her lost opportunity huffed off to class.

"I'll walk yah," Jack offered, linking arms with Sadie.

She ducked her head so he wouldn't see her blush.

The other boys filtered out in their respective directions.

"C'mon," Racetrack said, grabbing a still giggling Erin, pulling her out of the seat, "We'se don't wanna be late for newspaper."

Erin just nodded as another burst of laughter struck her. Skittery in tights was going to be priceless; it was perfect revenge for the guy who tried to ruin her favorite holiday of the year.


	2. First Block

~*~

Chapter 2

Sadie slouched in her chair. Art history class seemed to drag on endlessly. Leila sat in the row next to her; but she wasn't paying attention, she was writing some story in her notebook. The teacher would never guess. Miss Jacobs was nice; she was David's older sister and had always had a soft spot for their group. And Art history was an interesting topic. It was just...

Sadie sighed quietly. It was Halloween; school shouldn't exist on Halloween.

Suddenly their was were rushed footsteps in the hall; and a lot of shouting.

"What's this?" Miss Jacobs asked, going to the door and opening is wide; students craned their necks to watch the ruckus.

Suddenly masked boys, wearing nothing and carrying pumpkins to shield themselves from total exposure ran by the door.

Sadie burst into laughter.

"What?" Leila asked, raising her head to watch the scene like the rest.

Sadie couldn't answer, she just laughed harder as three more boys sprinted by; Vice Principal Snider on their heels.

Leila smirked, rolling her eyes, "freshmen."

She went back to her writing. Sadie continued to giggle as a blushing Miss Jacobs shut the door. Returning to her lecture.

~*~

"So," Mr. Denton started, standing at the podium in front of his newspaper class, "Who's got stories?"

"I heard there was a baby born wit three heads in Brooklyn!" Racetrack announced; a few kids hooted and hollered at the joke.

"How 'bout serious stories?" Mr. Denton asked, smirking.

Erin liked Mr. Denton; pretty much every newsie not only in their school, but also in the entire district of Manhattan liked him. A few years back he'd helped them petition for the rights to produce and distribute a student newspaper. And the action had spread all over New York. He deserved and commanded a lot of respect; while always remaining a friend, he understood.

"How 'bout the lack of funding for our arts program?" David suggested.

"We could do a piece on the financial crisis." Specs stated.

Erin smirked, "what about interviewing people about their Halloween plans?"

Racetrack smirked. Leave it to Erin.

"How 'bout workers from Brooklyn movin' tah Manhattan to live, and comutin' tah work?" Jack offered.

"Isn't that Brooklyn territory?" Mr. Denton questioned.

Jack shrugged, "I'll talk tah Spot."

"Alright class, get to work," Mr. Denton waved them free, "And Mr. Higgins, maybe find somethin' a bit more relevant to the school to write about?"

"Oh man!" Mush burst through the door, ignoring the smirk forming on Denton's face; all eyes turned towards him, "You'll nevah believe what jus' happened!"

the group of newsies formed circle around Mush as he relayed his news, whispering quickly.

"Mr. Denton," Racetrack announced, "I've found me'self a great story!"

Denton laughed, sitting back into is chair, picking up his highlighter and continued to edit his story for the Dailey Sun; a paper he moonlighted for.

~*~

Skittery sighed, looking glum; he flicked his pencil against his desk. 'Course Mush had finished his pop - quiz early. They were studying Romeo and Juliet in literature class, and anything romantic and Shakespeare Mush ate up.

The moment the freshmen had streaked through the halls Mush had requested a bathroom pass and bolted to Jack and the others to report the story.

"Psst," Skittery whispered, "Blink, you'se got tha answer tah number four?"

"Oh man," Blink moaned, "you'se is already on numbah four? I can barely read the damn questions with this patch on me'eye."

"Well if yah had been paying attention yah wouldn't have run into that tree." Skittery replied scornfully; where was Mush when yah needed him?

"It wasn't me fault!" Blink whispered back defensively, "this amazin' blonde was walkin' by an' I tripped on some kid's skateboard an'..."

Skittery waved him off, not wanting to get caught by the teacher and have his most likely D test turn into an F. He sighed again, moving to number five. For once he agreed with Erin's and Sadie's ridiculous notion of making Halloween a nationally recognized holiday; then at least he wouldn't have to come to school.

Blink harrumphed next to him, re-adjusting his patch and starring icily at his test.

What a way to start a day. Skittery thought, shifting in his chair and staring back at his own test.


	3. Second Block

~*~

Chapter 3

The bell rang and bodies began to shuffle through the halls.

"There you are!" Leila exclaimed, snatching Skittery from his conversation with Blink.

"What time are you coming over tonight to get ready?" She asked excitedly.

"Aw, Leila, really?" He sighed, "I was kinda hoping this year we could, yah know, maybe do nothin'."

Leila face turned dark, and her eyes cold.

Blink mumbled some excuse about needing to be somewhere, laterally running down the hall. If Leila was going to be upset, he might as well avoid it until theater class he had with her next block.

"You do this every year," she said unhappily, "And then you always have a good time at the party!"

"I do not!" He responding, leaning his back against the lockers that lined the hall.

"What ever," Leila waved him off, "8 o'clock, see you then."

And with that she stormed off down the hall; leaving behind an annoyed Skittery, who couldn't help himself from smirking; she was just too damn cute when she was angry.

He sighed, hoisting himself off the lockers and walking steadily towards the gymnasium.

~*~

"Hey Sadie!" Erin greeted her curly brown haired, green-eyed friend cheerily; she was sat next to Racetrack. "How was Leila?"

Sadie shrugged, plopping in the seat behind Specs. "She was fine in Art History, but I saw her talking to Skittery in the hall and she _did not_ look happy."

Erin rolled her eyes, flipping her long curls, "I don't see why he bothers protesting...he always has such a great time!"

"It's 'cause he's Skittery." Specs put in, not removing his eyes from the book he was reading.

"Yea," Racetrack nodded, "He's always gotta be mopey about something."

Sadie laughed, pulling out her notebook.

"So Erin," Racetrack started cautiously.

"Hmmm?"

"I'se got a present for yah lateh." Racetrack announced, looking a tiny bit bashful.

"Seriously?" Erin asked, surprised, "Why? What is it?"

"It's a surprise," He said proudly, "You'll see."

"Aw Race! I love surprises." She smiled happily at him, and then turned her attention to her notebook when the teacher cleared his throat.

"I know," He mumbled quietly to himself.

Specs passed back the attendance sheet.

Erin would spend the rest of history class doodling about Halloween; ignoring the general bore that was Roman history. She was more a Woad fan.

Sadie smirked; scribbling notes Erin would be begging to copy come exam time. She loved her friend to death, but seriously, she could be so dense sometimes!

~*~

"Heya Crutchy," Jack greeted, taking a seat on the frost bitten field, "How's tha leg."

Crutchy sighed, slumping his shoulders in defeat, "Doc said at least three moar months. I'm tellin' yah Jack, I should'a nevah gone foah that ball."

"Nah," Jack shook his head adamantly, "it was all Delancey's fault, and he knows slide tacklin' is against the rules."

"You'se is playin' soccah again taday." Crutchy said; with a heavy heart, he loved soccer.

Jack smirked, "I heard, it's about time foah a rematch!"

"Jack," Crutchy asked, worry seeping into his words, "You'se ain't gonna do anything are yah?"

"Who...me?" Jack asked with mock surprise, putting a hand to his chest.

"Hey Jack!" Mush shouted, sprinting across the soccer field with Skittery jogging behind him.

"Heya Mush, Skittery," He stood, greeting the boys, turning his attention to Mush, "Did yah bring it?"

"Yea," Mush's eyes lit with mischief.

Skittery sighed," This is a bad idea." He warned, sitting next to Crutchy.

"What's tha mattah with you? You've been in a bad mood all day!" Jack accused, taking the object from Mush and hiding it in the pocket of his gym shorts.

"What're yah plannin' Jack?" Crutchy asked, worried.

"Nothin'," Jack reassured him, "Doan' worry about it."

The coach blew the whistle as boys began dividing themselves evenly onto teams.

"Let's play some soccer boys," Mush smirked excitedly.

Jack's face spread into a wide grin as Crutchy looked on from the sidelines, suspicious. Skittery sighed again and heaved himself off the ground.

~*~

"Hey Leila," David greeted, sitting next to the shorthaired brunette.

"Hey," Leila said deflated.

David looked to Blink, seated in the row behind the pouting beauty. The three of them were gathered in the auditorium again, thanks to Miss. Medda Larkson's theater class. David took a silent seat next to Blink; who shook his head not to ask.

"Hello my little thespians!" Miss. Medda greeted.

She'd made a point to have her students call her Medda; she considered every actor and actress equals. She could be a little eccentric, and she was definitely unique when it came to fashion, usually her clothes mirrored their class topic to some extent; but David liked her.

She was a great theater teacher.

"Today, it being Halloween," She announced dramatically, "we will be working with a piece from Shakespeare that you all should be aware of...A Midsummer's Night Dream."

Leila smiled, this was one of her favorites. Maybe the day's mood wasn't totally spoiled.

~*~

"Jack!" Mush shouted, running down the field," Pass!"

Jack kicked the ball over to Mush just as Morris Delancey charged. Jack reacted quickly; reaching into his pocket he pulled out a tiny toy bat, throwing it in Morris's face.

Morris let out a shrill, high-pitched scream; batting at the plastic toy.

The field erupted in laughter.

"Kelley!" Coach shouted, "Principle's office now."

On his way off the field Jack smiled proudly, high five-d Blink and Mush; and making a point to walk to the sidelines were Crutchy was seated and high five-d him as well.

"I'm gonna get you Cowboy!" Morris shouted at Jack's departing back.


	4. Lunch and Smoke Bombs

~*~

Chapter 4

Lunch was by far everyone's favorite part of the day. If not because of the great food served by Tibby, the lunch man, then because they could all gather together again.

"Where's Jack?" Sadie asked, trying to make her voice as casual as possible.

"Principle's office," Mush replied, taking a happy seat next to her.

"Yea," Crutchy continued, "He threw a plastic bat at Delancey's face durin' soccah…it was beautiful!"

Sadie laughed, "Aw, you guys should'a filmed it!"

"Hey guys!" Leila greeted happily.

"Wow," Erin replied, "What changed your mood?"

"Theater," David answered, taking a swig from his water bottle.

"We did Midsummer's Night Dream!" Blink announced enthusiastically, "You should'a seen her she was great!"

Leila blushed, snagging some of Erin's fries.

"Where's Skittery?" She changed the topic.

Mush shrugged, "Haven't seen him since gym."

Leila sighed, grabbing more fries.

"Hey!" Erin protested, "Get your own."

Leila rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Specs greeted, "You guys seen Race? I was sposed tah talk tah him 'bout an article comin' up."

He was answered by a collective shaking of heads.

"What's up with everyone disappearing today?" Sadie asked.

~*~

Jack shifted uncomfortably on the wooden bench outside the principal's office. It wasn't his first time sitting there. Inside the office was comfortable, a rug, leather chairs you literally sank into, and a big mahogany desk adorned the room. Why a high school principal needed all that was unknown to Jack; probably an ego thing.

Vice Principal Snider walked by and Jack subconsciously tensed. Frowning at the man.

"Kelley," He greeted coldly before whisking through the office door.

"Heya Jack," Racetrack greeted, surprised.

He was walking out of the door to the right of the office.

"What'cha doin' in there Race?" Jack asked jokingly, "Earning a seat on the bench next tah me?"

Racetrack shrugged, smirking, "They have tah catch me first Cowboy."

And with a wave he started walking to lunch.

"Jack Kelley?" A tall, thin man squeaked.

"Present" Jack raised his finger in the air non-chalantly.

"Principal Hearst won't be able to see you today, perhaps we could reschedule?" He suggested, holding open the door for Jack to enter.

Jack smirked to himself, quickly replacing it with a sullen look. "Aw, well that's too bad; but yah know?" He patted the guy on the shoulder, backing up away from the office door, "How 'bout your people call my people and we'll work somthin' out?"

Jack turned and left a frowning receptionist, still holding open the office door.

~*~

"Racetrack!" Erin exclaimed, more excited then she originally planned, "Where have yah been?"

"Working on yah surprise," He answered, sitting next to Specs. "Yah wanted tah see me?"

"Yea, about that Brooklyn story you was workin' on…" Erin stopped listening; she didn't feel like talking about newspaper stories today; leave that for the other 364 days of the year.

"Heya folks!" Jack announced his presence loudly, making David move, he sat next to Sadie; who ducked her head to hide the tint coming to her cheeks again.

"Jack!" Mush exclaimed, "You'se alive!"

"Yea," Jack waved him off, "This real snooty mug said he don't got time tah see me, and asked if I would reschedule."

The table laughed.

"Greeting ladies and gentlemen!" the P.A. boomed in an unfamiliar voice.

Erin's head shot-up from the book she'd been studying; she found Racetrack watching her expectantly.

"You didn't!" She exclaimed.

"Erin is this…" Sadie started to ask, but was cut off by more announcement.

"Welcome to High School Hell. I'm your host, Boris Karloff, Jr. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

The lunchroom erupted in laughter.

"Due to smoke bombs triggering the fire alarm system, we will be dismissing school early…have a happy Halloween!" The announcement cut. Leaving a few very confused looking lunch duty teachers conferencing in a corner.

"What smoker bombs?" Erin asked, turning her attention to Racetrack.

"Wait," Leila said, "There are no sprinklers going off."

Suddenly, as if on cue, the alarm started sounded, smoke seeped through every air vent, and the sprinklers started pouring an ample amount of water onto the heads of every student and teacher in the cafeteria.

Kids screamed; the newsies included, and exited the building.

"Good goin' Race!" Jack commended, slapping the boys back with one hand and throwing a book over the other.

They all started walking out towards the parking lot. Happily chatting about the days affairs, and the night's party to come.

"9 o'clock," Erin said to Mush, Blink, and Specs and they climbed into their car, "Don't be late!"

"Aw c'mon E," Specs said teasingly, "Have we ever been late?" He got into the drivers seat and they took off before the announcement could be corrected.

"Sadie," Jack said, practically shouting across the parking lot, "need a ride?"

Sadie looked quickly to Erin; she nodded.

"Sure!" She hopped into Jack's jeep. "Erin, I'll see you at 7:30!"

Erin smiled and waved to her friend as they sped off.

"What're yah still doin' hearh?" Racetrack asked, surprised, quickly walking over to her. "they'se gonna catch yah and make yah go back tah class!"

Erin laughed, "Waiting for you!" She exclaimed.

"Erin" He said, crossing his arms, "that's screwy."

Erin shook her head, "Besides, you need to give me a ride home…Leila found Skittery, and got a ride with him. Crutchy went with David…and I would've gone with Sadie…but Jack offered, and I…"

"Didn't wanna get in their way?" Racetrack offered.

Erin laughed again, "Pretty much."

"Well c'mon, before Snider catches us!"

They hopped into his black sports car and sped through the now mostly empty parking lot; passing a red faced Snider, shouting at a drenched group of teachers.

"That," Erin smiled, "Was the best Halloween present!"

"Well," Racetrack smiled, "You'se is always sayin' how there shouldn't be school on Halloween."

Erin smiled, leaning over and giving Racetrack a quick kiss on the cheek.

He blushed, shifting gears and turning out of the parking lot.


	5. Spooky Tale Endings

~*~

Chapter 5

"Erin!" a tall thin blonde girl shouted, opening the front door and entering the eerily decorated house.

Fake spider webs and cheesecloth covered almost everything as fake bats dangled by translucent string from the ceiling. Dead flowers adorned the tables covered by black tablecloths.

Peering into the dining room she saw a black cauldron in the fireplace, already spewing from the dry ice it contained. A mix of classical music played softly in the background.

"Where have you been?" Erin shouted, bounding down the stairs, already in costume. "You weren't at school today. Sadie's up stairs getting dressed, your costumes on my bed."

Ella rolled her eyes, "I had testing all day remember?"

"Oh," Erin said, rushing back and forth from the dining room to the kitchen, placing out bowls full of candy and chips. "Right."

Ella chuckled, walking up the stairs to get ready.

"Erin?" Racetrack called, cautiously opening the front door.

One year Blink bounded in, only to run screaming out as a bunch of fake bats on wires swung towards his head.

"In the kitchen!" She hollered.

He walked through the room, admiring the decorations, "Hey!" he greeted. "Need any help?"

"Matter of fact," Erin pulled out a tray of chocolate chip cookies. "Wanna put these on the table?...oh!" she suddenly realized what he was wearing, "Race! You look great."

He smiled, "I do make a pretty good zombie, don't I?"

Erin nodded, "See what a little effort can do?" She winked.

Erin moved to grab the stack of orange and black plastic cups from the counter. Racetrack grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

"Race?"

"Sarah." He said simply.

She brightened, bowing slightly.

Straightening herself she asked, "How did you know?"

He smirked, clearly proud of himself, "Last year…you said your favorite Halloween movie was Hocus Pocus. You, Sadie, and Ella are three girls. And you'se was makin' capes."

"That's why you played that clip from the movie over the P.A.!" She exclaimed, puttig the pieces together.

"I figured it was appropriate." He shrugged.

"How'd you chop it up and add stuff like that though?" She asked, placing paper places into his hands as they walked to the dining room again.

"Magic," He answered, winking.

"Erin! Sadie!" Jack bellowed from the front hall, "It safe to come in?"

"Har har," Sadie answered, hopping off the bottom step and swinging open the front door, "Happy Halloween!"

Jack the cowboy stood on the front steps awaiting the ok; David, the mime and Crutchy, the injured soccer star, joined him.

Sadie laughed, "Very appropriate boys!"

"Wow," Jack said, "Nice costume."

Sadie blushed.

"Quit holdin' up tha line!" Blink shouted, "I wanna show off me costume."

A johnny depp –esqu pirate Blink sauntered through the door, followed closely by Specs, seriously looking like a tall version of Charlie Chaplain. And finally Mush brought up the rear as a happy looking Vampire.

Erin laughed at the site of him, she doubted any undead truly looked as pleased as Mush did right now.

Thriller boomed through the speakers, candied apples were eaten and candy was tossed around the room.

"Hey," Jack greeted Sadie quietly, "Come with me foah a minute?"

"Uhm, sure." She put her cup down on the table and followed him to the abandoned living room.

"Wow," Jack said, assessing the completely decorated room, "She seriously goes all out!"

Sadie laughed, "Yea, that's Erin….so what's up?"

Jack turned to face her, looking straight into her eyes. "Sadie," he started.

She inhaled a sharp breath; it was the most serious she'd ever seen him.

"Would you maybe," He ran a hand through his hair nervously, "wanna go out with me sometime?"

"Oh," Sadie exhaled the air she'd trapped in her lungs, shocked.

Jack looked at his feet, defeated.

"No, yes!" Sadie exclaimed when she'd recovered. It definitely was not what she was expecting.

Jack smirked, "Which is it?"

"Yes, Jack," Sadie smiled, "Definitely yes."

"Good answer," He smiled deeper, leaning towards her and gave what he meant to be a quick kiss.

After five minutes, once they'd broken apart, they decided they should probably re-join the party.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Leila!" Erin gasped, smiling, "What happened to Maid Marian?"

Leila smiled brightly, an arm loosely linked with Skittery's. He looked quite pleased with himself.

"Skit surprised me!" Leila did a quick spin in the hall, "Isn't it fabulous?"

Erin nodded as Leila rushed into the party.

"Good job, boyfriend," Erin winked.

Skittery shrugged, "She wanted to be Marion. And like hell I'm dressin' up in tights."

"Who told you?" Erin asked.

"I'm a newsie kid," He replied, "we'se know everything…now, point me to tha beer."

Erin face paled.

"Oh no!" She gasped, "I knew I forgot something!"

Skittery's face fell, "You mean there's no beer?"

The entirety of the party turned and faced Erin; she was blushing furiously, frowning.

"With all the excitement," She shrugged, "I completely forgot. I'm so sorry."

"Nevah fearh!" A cocky voice announced from behind Skittery, "Brooklyn is hearh!"

Spot sauntered into the dining room, giving Erin a quick kiss on the cheek, Sadie cocked her head curiously; he plopped himself down in one of the chairs. All eyes fell on him.

"And we'se brought bearh." He announced casually.

A few of his boys hauled in a keg and a couple grocery bags full of liquor to the kitchen, getting orders from Ella on where to place it.

A collective cheer, "Hoorah for Brooklyn!"

"You bettah believe it!" Spot shouted back.

The newsies partied into the 1st of November. Happy Halloween!


End file.
